One Piece: Monster's Log
by KP360
Summary: A side piece to my main story, One Piece: Monsters of the Straw Hat Pirates. A log book depicting various terms found within the story, and an in depth look at a world of pirates meshed with Kaiju. Will be updated every 3 chapters of OP:MotSHP and will contain information, character bios and short stories.
1. Entry: Kaiju-Zoans, Intro

**Kaiju Zoans**

_**Overview**__: _

Kaiju-Zoans are a mysterious sub-class of the Zoan type Devil Fruits. Like their other counterparts, Kaiju-Zoans also allow their eater to transform into certain species. Unlike their other subclasses, the species of creature they can transform into are supposedly monsters unheard of in history, known as Kaiju.

Kaiju-Zoans seemingly only begun appearing fairly recently, as the book 'Of Monsters and Men' dates the first Kaiju-Zoan to have appeared 150 years before the series started with the appearance of Grendolas the 'King of Monsters'. However, it should be noted that Kaiju, the monsters themselves, have a history far more ancient than this. Whatever links between Kaiju-Zoans and Kaiju have yet to be known, and discovering the connection between the two has become Gian's personal goal and dream.

Information on Kaiju-Zoans are something the general public has little knowledge about. The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia omits their information, and only select books scattered around the 4 Blues as well as the Grand Line has limited documentations of their existence. Other information is limited to legends and myths of select cultures, though many have questioned the legitimacy of these sources. As such, the line between Kaiju-Zoan and Kaiju are often blurred by certain civilizations and cultures.

According to a few people that have come into contact with them, A Kaiju-Zoan user inherits the spirit of the Kaiju the fruit grants. This sentiment is believed by a few people, such as Gian and Mr. 0.5. Gian specifically has displayed sighs of such.

_**Abilities**__:_

Similar regular Zoan Class Devil Fruits, these fruits enable the user to transform into a more bestial form, but upon closer inspection they go deeper than that. While most Zoans let their eater turn into every day animals, with exceptions to the prehistoric and mythic class, Kaiju Zoans allow the eater to assume the forms of powerful creatures now lost to history. Known as Kaiju to only a handful of people, each fruit gives its user different abilities.

Like most Zoan fruits, Kaiju-Zoans allow the eater to take the form of more animal like creatures, in this case, ancient monsters. The type of Kaiju-Zoan differs in the type of Kaiju, abilities and strength they have.

As with most Zoan Fruits, the Kaiju-Zoan gives its user enhanced physical strength, speed and instinct. Further abilities are also present, different for each Kaiju-Zoan available. Examples would be Gian's Goji Goji no Mi, which allows him to harness the effects of radiation, and Ryugetsu's Radon Radon no Mi, which gives him supersonic speed. The Kaiju-Zoan user is able to access these without the need to transform.

A Kaiju-Zoan has access to two Transformations. The first being a natural Partial Transformation. Here, the user takes on traits of their monster, or becomes a miniature version of their creature. Their already impressive strength is accelerated even further, usually where they can easily overpower standard armed opponents and have increased stamina.

Should the situation call for it, a Kaiju-Zoan user can unleash the full power of their Full Transformation. Here, the user becomes the full size of their monster, usually towering over most buildings and reaching a gigantic size. Their already impressive power are now near overwhelming by most standards, and a single Fully Transformed Kaiju-Zoan user is capable of easily destroying a small city. 'Sea Scourge' Triton of the Red Hair Pirates compares a Full Transformation to "A living, walking natural disaster."

Some Kaiju-Zoans users are able to access a form of energy called Aura when they at least Partially Transform. Described as the Spiritual Energy of Kaiju, the full effects of Aura are yet to be fully understood at the moment. Gian is reportedly able to feel the emotions and actions of opposing Kaiju-Zoan users, and later shown to be using Aura to communicate with Manda, a true Kaiju. According to Portgas D. Ace, Aura can be felt by non-Kaiju Zoan users if they remain in their vicinity. The Kaiju Manda claims that only Kaiju, and thereby Kaiju-Zoan users are able to harness Aura.

A Kaiju-Zoan user must be conscious of their power, as in the wake of their destruction they can easily harm their allies just as easily as their enemies. Different Kaiju-Zoans also display different weaknesses depending on the fruit. Otherwise, they are affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Currently known Kaiju-Zoans:**

**Goji-Goji no Mi: **Eaten by Gian, it grants the user the ability to manipulate radiation in the form of an enveloping fire or a singular beam from their mouth. It also grants the ability of rapid cellular regeneration. This regeneration, according to Gian, does not extend to dismembered limbs, though he dares not test that theory. Its Full Transformation is a massive, obsidian colored carnivorous dinosaur with maple leaf shaped dorsal fins.

**Titan-Titan no Mi: **Eaten by Triton, it grants the user ability to generate high speed gales from their body, the ability to manipulate air, and a sonar ability. Its Full Transformation is a long neck, red scaled amphibious dinosaur.

**Ragon-Ragon no Mi: **Eaten by Betrugus, AKA Mr. 0.5, the user is granted the ability to deep tunnel and expel a geothermal heat ray. Its Full Transformation is a unicorned, horned creature.

**Radon Radon no Mi: **Eaten by Ryugetsu, the user is granted the ability of supersonic flight and hurricane force winds. Its Full Transformation is a monster Pteranodon.

**Ryu Ryu no Mi: Model Ghidorah: **Eaten by Gideon, Gideon is shown able to harness and weaponized a golden bolt of energy, and according to him the scales of his monster is capable of refracting light from beam weaponry, thus rendering them ineffective at a distance. He is also seen to be access the power of flight. The Full Transformation of this fruit has yet to be seen, but Gideon has at times let his aura take form of a golden three headed wyvern at times.

**Next Entry: Gian**


	2. Entry: Gian, Pt 1

**Entry #0001:**

**Gian**

Age: 15 (chapter 1), 23 (Chapter 3 onward)

Affiliations: Punk Hazard (prisoner), Riddo Pirates(prisoner), Red Hair Pirates (temporary), Ibuki-Jinkawa tag team (former, temporary), Straw Hat Pirates

Birthday: November 6 (The release date of the 1954 Godzilla movie)

Height: 195 cm (6'5'')

Favorite food, Barbecue ribs, fried rice, cream buns

Least favorite food: Enokitake mushrooms, fake meat.

Blood type: XF

Epithet: "Beast Warrior"*

Japanese VA: Tomokazu Sugita

English VA: Yuri Lowenthal

Inspirations: Joseph Joestar, Deadpool, Kiryu Kazuma

Bounty: First bounty of 16.5 million, second bounty of 97.3 million

Status: Alive

**Overview: **

Gian is the central protagonist of One Piece: Monster of the Straw Hat Pirates. First seen as a prisoner within Ceasar Clown's labs within Punk Hazard, it was when he nearly escaped before being recaptured by the Riddo Pirates did he first inadvertently unleashed his powers. After being rescued by 'Red Haired' Shanks, he resided in East Blue, until a fateful encounter with one Monkey D. Luffy set him on the course of joining the newly formed Straw Hat Pirates where he remains even now. Originally deciding to join Luffy to seek new adventures and reunite with the mentor who brought closure to him, Gian is thrown into a deeper history as he discovers more and more about the mysterious Kaiju, and how his own devil fruit serves as a link to a now forgotten past.

**Appearance:**

Gian is a tall, handsome, muscular young man, standing at 195 cm tall (6ft 3in.). His hair is a deep obsidian black color. Gian likes to style his hair in rows, with every second row higher than the one before. His hair is also stylized in the form of the fins of his Full Transformation. He has no facial hair; he claims he is incapable of growing a beard.

Gian's style of clothing is usually a simple sleeveless T-shirt, form-fitting and tight. His pants are usually either a pair of black shorts or black jeans. For footwear he often wears combat boots. Before the events of Arlong Park, his boots were also connected to black leg guards known as Seismic Threads; they were eventually ruined in a fight with the giant lobster Ebirah, thus he no longer wears them.

In different Arcs he also has worn different clothing.

During the Drum Island Arc, Gian wore a white padded jacket with neon snow goggles.

During the Alabasta Arc, Gian wore a white robe with a hooded head gear

During the Jaya and Skypiea Arc, Gian wore a black trench coat over a black vest, black pants, black gloves and black sunglasses

During the Sunken Kingdom Arc, Gian wore a black sleeveless shirt and cargo pants.

During the Water 7 Arc, Gian wore a blue T-Shirt with red pants.

At the beginning of the series, at age 15, Gian was a very thin and emaciated boy due to the mistreatment he endured. Originally only wearing a white shirt, after he boarded the Red Force, Gian wore a brown sweater.

**Personality:**

Smart-ass, easy-going, loyal to a fault, those who view Gian depend on who is describing him. By his own admission, he claims to not be a rather up-right person, often getting physical with people during moments that could've been resolved through words, especially during his late teen years. As he grew older, these traits slowly start to disappear, though he's still prone to be quick to react during certain times. However, to his friends and family, Gian is always willing to stand up for them should they be wronged, and is always supportive of their dreams and endeavors.

Gian has a habit of making strange in-jokes and references that the people around him never get; even he does not know where he gets them from. This has often been quite confusing for the rest of the Straw Hats, but they've learned to get used to it and now generally know when to expect when one will happen.

Due to the captivity he was subjected to as a child, Gian now firmly believes in using your life in the most effective way possible. He believes everything has a purpose, and you have but one life to live that purpose. Because of this he places a lot of value on the subject of life itself, and cannot accept giving up your life unless it's for a worthy cause. This was seen during the Baratie Arc, when he first heard of the Krieg Pirates' encounter with Dracule Mihawk, Gian was immediately upset when he thought that the crew were so overconfident that they'd do something so suicidal.

The events of the past also made him believe that it's best to move forwards. Gian prefers to leave the past behind, or at least hold it within him and not let it affect those around him. He believes in living in the present and looking towards the future, and that the past is only one path that set you on where you are currently and that your future is in your hands alone. This is especially evident during his duel with Ryugestsu, where upon hearing of the real reason why his fellow Kaiju-Zoan user is working for Enel, he openly criticized the decision. As of the latest chapter, this ideal is being put to the test. The only exception to the above rule thus far is his battle with Mr. 0.5, where after witnessing the killer's appetite for human flesh and willingness to kill, he realized that the killer can never be swayed from this path.

In battle, Gian displays confidence, if not straight-forwardness. He is focused on defeating whatever foe he faces and does not cut corners. Likewise he does not excessively like to taunt his foes, though he will often make sarcastic quips during battles if the playing field is disadvantageous for him. The healing factor of his Kaiju-Zoan allows him to make more reckless attacks; despite this he still chooses to minimize injury if possible. Usually one to end fight quickly, he makes an exception for those who have irrevocably harmed the people close to him, in which he treats them to a lengthy and brutal beat down that sometimes even unnerves his allies. The same concern for his loved ones have gone to the point where Gian would even Partially Transform with the intent to maim, a trait where he usually urges restraint on.

Gian is often cordial with everyone he meets at first, even his enemies. He believes it is not their place to like him, and he never tries to openly win anyone's approval. However, it's shown that he has thought of what others think of his Kaiju-Zoan, and that while he's aware that there may be people that will only view him as a monster due to that power, it still shows that it has bothered him with those close to him believe that. Fortunately, those he's met thus far have not displayed such prejudice.

Within the Straw Hats, Gian occupies a sort of middle ground. He is willing to give in and even participate in the childish antics of the younger members, but will also offer himself as a voice of reason and guidance and is always willing to be a guiding figure for them. Since more and more nakama joined him and Luffy, he's also taken upon himself to look out for the wellbeing of them all. When Usopp split with the crew, Gian was especially distraught, and was relieved to find that he was still trying to help them in some way. Gian is very protective of both his crew, and his family of thee Ibuki-Jinkawa tag team.

Gian is also very fond of animals, he has made many animal friends during his travels. Creatures such as the Kung Fu Dugongs, Carue and many animals in Skypiea have all shown to be quite willing to bond with him. Even animals that were on opposing sides to him like Mohmoo was tempered by his rough yet gentle nature towards animals. However, this relationship does not seem to extend to more cold blooded creatures like Sea Kings and giant monitor lizards, they either treat him with indifference or are outright hostile. Super massive creatures like Ebirah and Megaguirus are seemingly able to sense an aura of dominance within Gian, and they react with fear and rage. In this case, Gian treats them as he would with any other enemy.

Since coming into further contact with the mythologies of Kaiju, Gian has shown to be rather uncertain of the future. The more secrets he's unearthed, the more he fears his own part in the prophecy, a strong contrast to his usual do-as-they-come attitude. With the recent knowledge that the World Government itself is targeting him in an attempt to contain this knowledge, Gian became further motivated in finding the truth.

**Trivia:**

Gian sleeps at 11 p.m to 4 a.m

Gian bathes 4 times a week

Specific flower: Rafflesia

Animal that represents him: Komodo Dragon

Smells like: Smoked bacon

Real life ethnicity: Japanese/Pacific Islander

In the family Gian would be the cool uncle

Gian would be a wrestling coach if he never became a pirate

Gian's hobbies are doing improvisational comedy, reading and listening to Robin talk about history.

**A/N: This is the first part of Gian's entries, it'll go over a few basic personality traits. As the series is not finished yet, I will often be making follow up entries as the story goes on and more characters are introduced. The next time an entry is done on Gian it will be on his relationships along with his powers/abilities.**

**Next entry: Solgell Island **


	3. Entry: Solgell Island

**Entry #0002:**

**Solgell Island**

**Overview:**

Solgell Island is an island located in East Blue. A temperate environment full of trees and water, it is a beautiful yet rather reclusive location. Solgell Island served as the home of Gian, along with his 3 brothers, for the 8 years they've known each other. The island is quite big, and houses a multitude of natural life in addition to its main residents.

Despite being in a rather populated sea, people rarely set foot on the island. This is due to its unusual polarity; its magnetic fields fluctuate every four hours, making most navigation tools useless in finding its location. It was only due to Goro Ibuki did specific Log Poses that are able to follow the island's changes in magnetic fields become available. Indeed, aside from Goro, Hiroshi, Rokuro and Gian, the only other people who have come to the island regularly are select colleagues and friends of the group; almost all parts of the island elsewhere is uninhabited by people.

**History:**

Perhaps due to its polarity, Solgell Island was originally designated by the World Government as a nature reserve for some endangered species. After a certain time, the island eventually was abandoned, and the animals that lived on the island remained their ever since. The animals that live on the island prospered, and due to minimal activity they seemed to be thriving without interference.

At some point in the past 10 years, scientist Goro Ibuki set out to develop an independent research facility and found the island by sheer chance. Though it took some work, he eventually managed to set up a lab on the island, where he lives with his partner Hiroshi Jinkawa and little brother Rokuro Ibuki. The lab and facilities is used for Goro's own inventions, the group find time in both work and learning to live alongside the wildlife.

Gian was first brought to the island after meeting Goro in Loguetown, and from that point he joined the family. The four are very close to each other, and Gian tries to help them in their scientific endeavors whenever he's able. Aside from their time on the island, the group also spends some of their time in other towns, particularly Loguetown due to the presence of their fourth close brother, Kenichi Yamane.

**Notable Locations:**

_Goro's Lab:_

The laboratory located on the southern coast is a cylinder shaped building near the coastline of the island. It houses a small warehouse, a garage, the main lab, a dock, and living quarters for the group. The building connect serves as the island's sole connection to civilization.

_The Old Research Post:_

An abandoned structure on the island's eastern coast. The faded World Government Insignia showed that the island used to belong to the World Government. The building has been empty since before Goro arrived and has been empty since, though Goro has thought about moving some of his things there.

_The Southern Reefs: _

Close to the labs is a beach area, where the group sometimes spend their summer days. The surrounding areas are teeming with coral, attracting a large variety of sea life. After his arrival following the events of Arlong Park, Mohmoo has also taken residence in the area.

_The Aboreal Forest:_

The large forest that covers most of the island interior. The trees grow to a point where the canopy covers most of the sun, creating a cool environment. The forest leads to most of the other areas on the island.

_The Northern Steppe:_

A flat elevated grassland to the north of the island. This is where Gian usually trains his Full Transformation, to avoid coming into contact with the other residents of his family. It is located on the cliffs of the north most point of the island.

_The Red Lake:_

A large body of water located in a more mountainous area west of the island. Located in a valley surrounded on all sides by limestone cliffs, this is where Gian goes to train his Partial Transformation. Despite being a lake, there does not seem to be any rivers flowing to and from the lake, making Goro theorize that it is fed by groundwater. The Ibuki-Jinkawa Team have determine the water to have a high salinity, which could explain the lack of much life around that part of the island.

_The inland Swamps: _

An expanse of wetlands in the souther-eastern parts of the Aboreal forest leading to the ocean. Fed by the mountain streams of the western mountainous expanse, the swamps are a place to gather herbs and for the group to get their microbiology samples.

**Notable Flora and Fauna:**

In addition to some animals found on most islands, Solgell Island has a few endemic species:

_Megalania Dominus:_

The most abundant creatures on the island, this giant lizard species can be found in much of the Aboreal Forest. Reaching a size of 4.5 meters and weighing close to 800 kilograms, their large size is capable of surprising burst of speed. Powerful hunters on their own, they are also capable of hunting in packs. They act as research subjects as well as food sometimes for the Ibuki-Jinkawa group. Once almost hunted to extinction for their skin, the island served as a good breeding ground for them, and there is now an overabundance of them at times. There have even been reports that the lizards have swam to surrounding islands.

_Giant Tree Gecko:_

A large arboreal lizard species, which unlike the Megalania, spend their entire life in the treetop. Their prehensile tails help them navigate the forest canopy, but they are generally slow moving and easy to catch by surprise, so they rely on camouflage to hide from predators. They have an omnivorous diet of fruits, leaves, insects, and bird eggs.

_Short Faced Rat:_

A rodent that often spends it's time in burrows along the forest floor. Its spade shaped head shows the attributes of a digger. Their burrows are a spiral underground, with a mating pair living in the bottom chamber. Their front incisors are long and sharp, constantly growing, so they spend a good part of their day gnawing on tree roots to wear them down. Their teeth are also used to help construct their burrows.

_Mire Wolf:_

A medium sized canid species native to the Northern part of the island. Their general shape reflect wolves of most areas, save for two extendable sabre teeth. They are often found in packs of 6, each occupying their own territory in which they defend. Usually nocturnal, nighttime is when they do most of their hunting, while spending the day in dens hollowed out near rocks and tree stumps.

_Muskelge Antelope:_

An antelope species that live in abundance on the Northeren Steppe. Often found in groups of 10, they are distinguished by their elongated pig-like noses, which gives them a heightened sense of smell both used to sense predators as well as identify others of their species. Males are distinguished by their long coiled horns.

_Pit Eagle:_

The only species native to the Mountainous regions, these massive birds of prey nest in the rocky crags where their nests are hidden. Born ferocious and remain that way their entire life, they are an aggressive species capable of lifting prey many times their size. Even their hatchlings are born to fight, as chicks often fight amongst each other to see who gets more food. They are a solitary species, living alone once past nesting age and only meeting up to mate.

_Swamp Cassowary._

A large flightless bird that live around the inland swamps, where they feed on swamp berries and grasses. Like real life cassowaries, the males are capable of colorful displays on their heads. They also bore the same long talons of cassowaries, but their feet are also webbed, allowing them to not sink into the soft ground of the swamps.

_Sailfinned Salamander:_

A large amphibian that lives in rivers and swamps on the island, they spend their time camouflaged with the river and swamp beds. The males have a large orange sail on their back that can extend, theorized to be used during courtship, but also to warn potential predators of their hidden ability. The Salamander is capable of producing a moderate electric shock, which can stun smaller prey and cause discomfort in larger creatures. Goro is doing experiments to see if the salamanders are capable of becoming a renewable energy source.

**Notable Residents:**

_Goro Ibuki:_

A scientist, specializing in mechanical engineering. With his partner and little brother, he resides on the island and builds machines for a living. According to Gian, they are just as likely to fail as they are to succeed, though in the same breath he'd say that his genius was unparalleled. Despite being of different birth, Goro loves Gian, Hiroshi and Kenichi Yamane as brothers in all but blood. He seemed to be harboring a secret known only to him and Ken.

_Hiroshi Jinkawa:_

Goro's partner, who he works together with. The two met 3 years before the series started, and moved to East Blue. Hiroshi is described by Gian as reasonable, friendly and calm. His intelligence is nearly the same level as Goro's, if not on par with.

_Rokuro Ibuki:_

Goro's little brother, and a very bright spirit for everyone in the family. He often helps his brother with his experiments and his curiosity is growing by the day. Him being so interested in the world is part of the reason Gian went on his journey.

_Jet Jaguar:_

A fully sentient Robot that was created by Goro. Characterized by its wide and permanent cat like smile, it was designed to be a functioning caretaker and assistance robot, but has shown to learn and hold memory of multiple other tasks. The robot displays intelligence far beyond a normal human's, capable of very complex problem solving and analysis abilities. Gian even considers it a very advanced super robot. How Jet Jaguar gained its sentience is currently unknown, but Goro is very tight-lipped about the secret, and all attempts to replicate the process has been unsuccessful. Not even Gian knows the secret, or at least he knows why, but not how it happened.

_Mohmoo:_

A large sea cow from the Grand Line, originally brought to East Blue by the Arlong Pirates. After the events of Arlong Park, Mohmoo was liberated by the Straw Hats. Befriending Gian in the process, he was sent to the island as a safe place for him to live. Usually spends his days sleeping in the reefs, when he's not sleeping he's usually found playing with Rokuro, who adores him. Here he enjoys an abundance of fish and food, but will more often than now raid the food storage houses close to the shore, much to Goro's displeasure.

**Other Residents:**

_Gian: _

Gian lived on the island since he was 15, and became very familiar of the time he spent here. 8 years later, it took a bit of convincing from the rest of his family to finally go on his journey. Even now he wishes to someday bring all of the Straw Hats to the island and introduce everyone.

_Kenichi Yamane_

A World Government scientist, he and Goro were once colleagues before they parted ways. Ken is currently based in Loguetown, where he also specializes in machine parts and inventions. He is also a fairly competent weapon designer.

**A/N: And that's our 3****rd**** entry! For those familiar with the series, Solgell Island is the same location you see in Son of Godzilla. I tried to make it somewhat similar, but offer a wider array of ecosystems to give it a larger feel.**

**G: your ecosystems are fucked up, there's no way any life could be sustained by the species you've listed.**

**Hey, it's been a while since I've done biology…**

**But anyway, you'll probably noticed that 2 residents are missing from the island. That's right, the giant praying mantis Kamacuras and the giant spider kaiju Kumonga are not present in this version. Because I moved it to East Blue, I'd figure their power level is just too much for the island so far. Don't worry however, they will be making an appearance in the series, and quite an important one for Gian as well.**

**Lastly, Goro, Hiroshi, and the other residents will be getting a more in-depth bio page later. **

**Next Entry: Betregeus **


	4. Entry: Betrugus

**Entry #003: Betrugus**

Age: 38

Affiliations: Baroque Works

Birthday: August 8 (The release date of Frankenstein v.s Baragon, 1965)

Height: 170 cm (5'7)

Favorite food: Human flesh, Roast pork

Least favorite food: Caesar salad

Blood type: A

Epithet: 'Hunter Killer', Mr. 0.5, the Red Beast

Japanese VA: Go Inoue

English VA: Jason Simpson

Inspirations: Baraka, Leatherface, Killer Croc.

Bounty: 77 million beri

Status: Deceased

**Overview:**

'Hunter Killer' Betrugus is an infamous serial killer that terrorized South Blue years before the start of the series. Born disfigured and outcast, an unfortunate tragedy resulted in the awakening of an ancient horror within him. Operating independently, the Shichibukai Crocodile eventually discovered his whereabouts and coerced him into joining Baroque Works, where he operated as a brutal enforcer tasked with hunting down weak links and defectors. Playing a big part in the invasion of Alabasta, Betrugus eventually clashed with the Straw Hats Kaiju-Zoan user Gian, finally meeting his end after a brutal battle. Despite now departing from the world of the living, his parting words would affect the young pirate from then on out.

**Appearance:**

Betrugus is a medium height man with tanned skin. His most common attire consists of red leather body armor, leather shorts and twin axes strapped to his back. He was born with disfigurement to his face and head, resulting in a misshapen, oval skull and misplaced ears, one located close to his eyes the other close to the back of his neck. His teeth is filed to sharp points, he generally covers his face with a red balaclava.

**Personality:**

Betrugus is a sadistic and cannibalistic serial killer. Brutal and efficient, he enjoys hunting his would-be victims and, upon picking his targets, would stalk them for weeks on end before finally delivering the killing blow. Despite his inhuman behavior, Betrugus is not irrational and is capable of in-depth planning to outwit the marines and bounty hunters sent after him. He ensures that he has no pattern in his killings sprees, or leaves no evidence behind that could be traced back to him. It is because of this that he's avoided capture for such a long time. Even so, Betrugus is bloodthirsty and relishes in the chance to kill, offering no mercy or alternatives.

Those who have encountered Mr. 0.5 and lived to tell the tale speak of a killer that seemingly abandoned his humanity, instead acting more akin to a bloodthirsty beast. Indeed, Betrugus often refers to himself as a predator while referring to his victims as "prey". He overall sees other people as nothing more than potential food sources and livestock. This feeling extends to even his own organization, where Crocodile tasks him with hunting down agents no longer useful to him. In his words, "it's just his nature to do so." Others have viewed him as a monster and a vile, inhuman, abomination; Betrugus welcomes those views and cares little about what people sees him as.

"_Prey will always be hunted by the Predator, and the Predator exists only to hunt Prey."_

His overall behavior mimics that of a predatory animal, using stealth and ambush to take down his victims. If there's a clear gap of strength however, then he's more than willing to attack his victims head on. In the times when his bloodlust and hunger grows to extremes, he is even willing to Fully Transform and devour them fittingly. Despite this, Betrugus is surprisingly organized, as he keeps a well-kept slaughterhouse that is ordered neatly and cleaned appropriately; during the climax of their battle, when Gian's attack sent managed to destroy much of the room, Betrugus is rather enraged by it.

The reason, in his mind, for his violence and murderous tendency however is a will to survive. Betrugus truly sees himself as a hunter, relying on weaker prey to sustain himself. This is something passed on by his dying mother, whose last words were telling him to survive. Growing up in poverty and perhaps being warped by the beast within, he ultimately becomes the cannibalistic killer we see. Even though, when finally confronted with death, Betrugus displays fear and recoils at the thought, unwilling to realize that, as a predator, he's been bested. Even in his final hour, he behaves like a cornered tiger, lashing out with everything just in order to survive.

As a child, Betrugus is much kinder and shares a close relationship with his parents. He often shoulders the responsibility of gathering food and doing chores, despite their unfortunate circumstances. Their deaths served as the final separation between his humanity and bloodlust, and it was from that that he ultimately succumbed to the inner monster.

Like many characters in One Piece with a unique laugh, Betrugus has one of his own: Kihehehehe!

**Relationships:**

**Family/Village:**

Betrugus was very close with his mother and father, and the two loved him as any child would. Living in a highly superstitious village, his birth defects prompted the rest of the villagers to vilify him as a demon. The rest of the villagers wished to kill him, but his parents defied that order, facing exile and discrimination in the process. Even so, their love for their child was palpable and evident, thinking nothing about their son's appearance. It was their deaths at the hands of pirates that ultimately begun Betrugus' descent into a cannibal and killer, and upon avenging their deaths the boy set his rage upon the remainders of his village, killing them all. Before her death, the last thing his mother said to him was willing him to Survive.

In the present day, Betrugus still remembers his parents, but his focus was merely on his mother's last message, the memories of their love forgotten, and only uses that as motivation for his continuous murders. He ultimately does not hate the villagers that has shown prejudice against him, and sees them like prey just as he would have anyone else.

**Baroque Works:**

Betrugus works as the enforcer of Baroque Works and an independent agent, unlike the rest of the organization's partner system. He is tasked with eliminating agents that has served their use to Crocodile, and relishes in the opportunity to do so. The rest of the organization's lesser numbers all display openly display great fear as a result, and even the higher ranked agents are cautious in his presence. Some are so horrified of the idea of him coming after them that they would rather be punished by Crocodile as a result, so said punishment usually involves sending the killer after them anyway.

According to Nefeltari Vivi, Mr. 0.5 has had partners in the past, but they've all met their demise at his hands shortly after. Even Crocodile realizes that he'd rather not waste resources and replacements, thus giving him the status as a singular number. Betrugus does not care about the organization he serves under, and sees them as food and prey. When Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine were sentenced by the Boss to death, Betrugus brutally killed them and only thought of what kind of a meal they would make.

**Crocodile:**

Betrugus met the Shichibukai 3 years before the series began, when word of his killings reached the pirate. Originally, Betrugus thought little of the Shichibukai and dismissed his request of joining his organization, unaware of his power. Crocodile responded by soundly defeating the killer before coercing him to become a part of Baroque Works. Despite the defeat, Betrugus did not hold a grudge against the pirate and adapted well in the criminal organization. Their relationship remains professional and Crocodile sees him as a useful and powerful asset, while Betrugus sees his boss as a benefactor and potentially a prey item he'd one day overcome.

Even with his use, Crocodile remains contemptuous of the killer just as he would with most others in his Organization, even disgusted by him when the killer unleashes his cannibalistic side. When Crocodile realized that Betrugus had died during his battle with Gian he was disappointed in losing a valuable asset, but ultimately thought little else about it.

Crocodile also seems to know a bit of the Kaiju-Zoans, this being the main reason he sought to recruit him.

**Alabasta:**

Because of his involvement in Crocodile's plan, Betrugus is an enemy to Alabasta as a whole. The Royal family has also just as much reason to hate him as they do Crocodile; he would periodically hunt the country's citizens in his Full Transformation, though they'd probably hadn't made the distinction yet. Betrugus has no problems slaughtering any Alabastan soldiers that gets in his way during the attack on Alubarna, and he didn't hesitate when facing off against both Kohza and Chaka during the battle.

Vivi and Ingaram, during their time undercover, witnessed the killer's brutality first hand. The incident was traumatic to the princess for weeks, and making her realize just how important her mission was.

**Straw Hat Pirates:**

As a member of Baroque Works, Betrugus was an enemy to the Straw Hats. Though not all of them met him, they are all aware of the threat he posed.

**Gian:**

Being an opposing Kaiju-Zoan users, Gian was horrified to find the killer's attitude and penchant for cannibalism. He views the killer as someone who's forsaken humanity for power. Betrugus on his end sees the power of the Goji-Goji no Mi wasted on Gian, and thought of the pirate as a fool and someone doomed to succumb to him. During their battle Betrugus displayed increased brutality, mocking and goading him, calling him wasted potential.

Despite this, he does recognize the potential of the Kaiju-Zoan Gian possesses, and even understands that if Gian decides to further hone in those skills, his threat level could be catastrophic for the world. In his parting words to the man, Betrugus issued a final warning on how the secrets of his Kaiju-Zoan were just beginning, leaving the pirate scrambling to understand what he meant.

**Nico Robin:**

Betrugus has heard of Robin's reputation even before joining Baroque Works. At some point during their employment, Robin discovered more about the origins of Kaiju-Zoans and revealed them to him. Betrugus thought little of the knowledge, but did recognize there to be some truth to it; his own prior research into his own Devil Fruit seemed to tie into some of it. In general, Betrugus does not care much for Robin, viewing her as potential prey just as he would anyone else.

**Powers and Abilities:**

As a high-ranking officer in Baroque Works, Betrugus had authority over all lower ranking members, though he usually prefers to act solo. His reputation is high within Baroque Works, with many agents fearing his identity. He is known well enough to the Marines that they recognize him as a deadly threat.

A long time serial killer well versed in killing his targets, Betrugus is a deadly combatant. He has shown to be a careful planner when it comes to exacting his kills, often waiting days or weeks at a time before he strikes next. This cunning translate into battle as well, with the killer using a mix of his Kaiju-Zoan abilities as well as power to disorientate his foes before delivering the killing blow.

His main weapons are two hand axes, which he uses with terrifying precision and power. His strength is great enough to overpower multiple armed guards, and upon Partially Transforming was easily able to overwhelm Chaka and Kohza, two powerful warriors that led the Royal Guard and Rebel army of Alabasta respectively. During his battle with Gian, Mr. 0.5 displayed vicious cunning, using the desert terrain and his burrowing ability to his full advantage to mutilate Gian, at times grievously wounding him.

**Devil Fruit****:**

A consumer of the rare and legendary Kaiju-Zoan fruit, Betrugus ate the **Ragon-Ragon no Mi, **giving him the form and abilities of a mythical Kaiju that Gian would later find out to be named Baragon. The fruit gives him a solid boost in power and speed, as well as resilience, heightening his already potent power.

The most immediate strength of the fruit is the myriad of abilities granted. Accessing all the abilities of the Kaiju of old, Betrugus can use any of its abilities regardless of his current form, though further transformations will naturally enhance them.

The most notable ability the fruit offers is its burrowing ability. Betrugus is able to tunnel in soil and sand with ease. Very adept at using this to its full advantage, Betrugus often uses it to mount surprise attacks from behind, or dragging his victims underground to finish them off. While underground, he's able to sense vibrations that those on the surface makes and pinpoint where his targets are. When Partially or Fully Transformed, Betrugus can even create miniature sandstorms while underground.

The fruit also grants him the ability to use his Kaiju's heat breath, a wave of fire expelled from the mouth. A capable projectile, it fires faster than Gian's own Atom Ray, though has slightly less power.

However, the biggest advantage this fruit grants is user are the two Transformations. Betrugus is able to Partial and Fully Transfrom like any Kaiju-Zoan user. In his Partial Transformation, his form becomes a mix of a human's and his Kaiju's. His power and speed are greatly increased, and he's able to easily overpower multiple armed guards.

When he Fully Transforms, Betrugus takes on the full form of Baragon, a great horned beast. Here, his power reaches destructive levels, easily able to take on entire armies at once and destroy city walls.

Because he picks up vibrations while underground, Betrugus can only sense people above ground when they are moving. Standing still and making no movements will force Betrugus to use a blind strike if he is to attack, though the killer has remedied this by using Aura to sense a few individuals. Other than that, Betrugus has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Aura:**

It is revealed that Kaiju are able to harness a form of life energy called Aura. Kaiju-Zoan users are also capable of using them as a result, though it requires training and focus. Betrugus at the very least is versed in Aura, and is able to use the sensory portion to detect the Aura of other living things, greatly assisting him while underground. He's also shown on at least one occasion shown to use it to enhance his attacks and give them more power. It's fair to say that, had he not met his demise, his mastery over Aura would surely increase.

**Signature moves:**

**Lava Pulse:** Betrugus fires his heat breath, burning his opponents. First used in chapter 32, but remained unnamed until chapter 38.

**Desert Tunneling Drill**: Used in his Partial Transformation, Betrugus shoots out from beneath the ground in an attempt to impale his target with his horn. A deadly surprise attack, especially for those who can't detect him. First used in chapter 39.

**Desert Shred Assault: **under the guise of a sandstorm or anything else that obscures vision, either by himself or with the help of something else, Betrugus strikes his target multiple times, opening up grievous wounds. First used in Chapter 38.

**Desert Torpedo Drill: **Similar to **Desert Shred Assault, **but used in his Full Transformation. Betrugus also surrounds his body with Aura, increasing its power first used in chapter 42.

**Desert Evisceration: **A more grand-scale of his **Desert Shred Assault** used in his Full Transformation. This is Betrugus' strongest attack. Easily capable of wiping out entire armies, or ripping apart a Full Transformation.

**Legacy:**

Betrugus' final words had a profound effect on Gian, making him truly question for the first time on whether or not his own Kaiju-Zoan had a deeper meaning to it. Even Robin does not know the true revelation of what she told him. In the end, Betrugus' final words were the first steps on making Gian realize that there could be deeper secrets to Kaiju-Zoans.

The **Ragon-Ragon** **no Mi** returned to circulation after his death, and was discovered by Pell and Kohza while they toured the country on a mission after the events of Alabasta. It currently kept in the Palace Vaults, where they're debating on what to do with it. It is later revealed to us that the Kaiju whose form is granted by the Fruit is that of Baragon, a creation of Bagan the Progenitor of Kaiju, and the Elemental Beast of Earth.

**Trivia:**

Betrugus was originally supposed to survive after the Alabasta Arc and reappear at Marineford. However KP360 thought that, with his plans, there will be too many Kaiju-Zoans to focus on. The Fruit is currently in the possession of the Alabasta Royal Family and time will tell what happens to it.

Betrugus' real life ethnicity would be Moroccan.

Had he never became a serial killer, Betrugus would be a butcher with his own shop.

Betrugus' hobby is making gourmet food with the people he's killed.

**Next Entry: A short story, so look forward to that!**


End file.
